Shining Like a Star
Shining Like a Star is the eighth episode of Season 1A of ''The Family'', and the eighth episode overall. It was released on December 12, 2015 - read it here: Main cast * Queen Steph as Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Idekmandy as Mandy * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Jessica Alba as Jessica * Lentimassu as Lenti * Tomdy as Tomdy Guest Stars * Niclas Gillis as Ken * Valeria Lukyanova as Barbie Episode FLASHBACK: Many years ago Hey Barbie! Hi Ken! You wanna go for a ride? Sure Ken! Jump in! Claire and the hot blond guy are in a red car CLAIRE: I can't believe we did it..Ken.'' ''KEN: Yeah,it was funny. But your name is not Barbie and I'm supposed to be with a blonde girl named Barbie'' ''CLAIRE: '''I'm not Barbie but damn,at least I'm blonde! [http://thehshq.com/d/56690-1/victoria-smurfit-0034.jpg don't you see it?']'' KEN: Well, I like you'' ''CLAIRE: I like you too'' ''PRESENT TIME: Sugar Party STEPH: 'Wait,are you serious?! There's a fucking body here! '''BELA: '''So what? I can't miss Dollhouse because of a body! ''Bela leaves 'MANDY: '''Damn, what the hell are we gonna do? We're alone! '''STEPH: '''I can't believe he died in the kitchen, with all the food '''MANDY: '''Ew, I'm gonna puke, I don't know if I'll eat something again in this kitchen ''Meanwhile.. 'CLAIRE: '''WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS THE BUTLER?! I ONLY ASKED HIM A GLASS OF WINE! ''Jessica arrives 'CLAIRE: '''Hey,where is Lenti? '''JESSICA: '''What '''CLAIRE: '''WHERE. IS. LENTI. '''JESSICA: '''I don't know,isn't he here? '''CLAIRE: '''I only asked for a glass of wine '''JESSICA: '''Well,you finished the bottle before '''CLAIRE: '''Um,are you talking about "finish the bottle" well,I won and there WERE A LOT OF BOTTLES! ''Lenti arrives and Jessica leaves 'CLAIRE: '''Thanks god you're here,the maid is useless '''LENTI: '''There's a problem,the wine is finished '''CLAIRE: '''WHAT,ARE YOU JOKING?! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! '''LENTI: '''There aren't wine or other alcoholics bottles anymore! '''CLAIRE: '''This party sucks without alcohol and people should be happy because I only asked for a glass of wine ''Lenti leaves and music changes to "Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez 'CLAIRE: '''Ew, who the fuck chose this song ''Steph and Mandy buried Ricky's body near the woods outside the house 'MANDY: '''We did the right thing? '''STEPH: '''Of course we did! No one have seen us '''CRIMINAL: '''ACTUALLY NOT '''CLAIRE: '''SURPRISE BITCHES '''MANDY: '''WTF '''STEPH: '''Damn,we're not so silent while we carry a body '''CRIMINAL: '''I met Claire some minutes ago outside '''CLAIRE: '''We saw two girls and a giant pack '''MANDY: '''That wasn't exactly a pack.. '''STEPH: '''You don't have to tell anyone, ok? '''CRIMINAL: '''Yeah '''CLAIRE: '''Ok I guess ''Some minutes later Tom arrives and meet with the others 'TOM: '''Hey guys what's up? '''MANDY: '''We're fine and u? '''TOM: '''Awesome, this wine is delicious! '''CLAIRE: '''OH HERE YOU ARE, LITTLE ALCOHOL THIEF! '''TOM: '''WTF are u on drugs '''CLAIRE: '''No, someone stole the alcohols and the wine '''CRIMINAL: '''Um..you? '''CLAIRE: '''NO I ONLY DRANK THAT BEER BOTTLE BEFORE! I feel so sad without alcohol.. ''*sigh* 'TOM: '''Well, I'm going, see ya! '''STEPH: '''Wait you were the one who found us ''Tom leaves and Bela arrives 'BELA: '''WHO THE FUCK CHANGED THE MUSIC?! '''MANDY: '''The DJ? '''CRIMINAL: '''It's his work,ya know '''BELA: '''NO NO I SAID "YOU HAVE TO PLAY DOLLHOUSE SEVEN TIMES" AND THAT BITCH PLAYED ANOTHER SONG AFTER THE SECOND TIME! '''CLAIRE: '''It was Barbie Girl right? I love that song '''CRIMINAL: '''Barbie Girl? Ew '''STEPH: '''Ugh I hate that song '''MANDY: '''I like it tbh '''BELA: '''WAIT WHAT,HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT '''CLAIRE: '''I asked the DJ to change that shitty Dollhouse into an another one '''BELA: '''ARGH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! '''CLAIRE: '''No but if you wanna change the music again why don't you go to the DJ again lmao '''BELA: ...'You have a point Bela leaves followed by Criminal 'CLAIRE: '''So, I'm gonna tell you a story '''STEPH: '''Wait what '''MANDY: '''I love stories! Who is the protagonist? '''CLAIRE: '''ME '''MANDY: '''I hate that kind of stories '''STEPH: '''This isn't the right moment for a story '''CLAIRE: '''I just want to say that I understand you, Steph, for what have you done '''STEPH: '''WHAT '''CLAIRE: '''Well, I'm going to tell what happened to your father '''STEPH: '''Wait, isn't he dead because he fell from a cliff? '''CLAIRE: '''No but someone pushed him from the cliff '''MANDY: '''Wow maybe I'll like this story,it seems interesting '''CLAIRE: '''It happened many years ago.. ''Claire and Ken kissed after that car trip and became a couple, some years later they married and had a blonde baby named Steph ''KEN: I love my baby'' ''CLAIRE: And you love me right?'' ''KEN: Um...sure'' ''CLAIRE: I know something bad is happened between us so let's play truth or dare dearie'' ''KEN: Wait what'' ''CLAIRE: TRUTH OR DARE?'' ''KEN: Dare'' ''CLAIRE: Good, I dare you to tell the truth to me'' ''KEN: T-the truth?'' ''CLAIRE: Yeah, are you cheating on me?'' ''KEN: Yeah'' ''CLAIRE: WTF YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY NO!'' ''KEN: Ok..so no,I'm not cheating on you'' ''CLAIRE: DAMN YOU'RE A DUMBASS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I LOVED YOU! WE USED ALL THE FIFTY SHADES OF GRAY SEX POSES AND YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?!'' ''KEN: I'm really sorry!'' ''CLAIRE: What is her name'' ''KEN: What'' ''CLAIRE: You're with someone right?'' ''KEN: Barbie is her name'' ''CLAIRE: DAMN, THE PROPHECY WAS TRUE'' ''KEN: What prophecy'' ''CLAIRE: THE ONE THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH A BLONDE GIRL NAMED BARBIE! GOSH,I WAS SO STUPID'' Claire sends Ken away from her home. One night she found Ken kissing Barbie and she pushed them and they fell from the cliff ''Present Time''' '''CLAIRE: '''So that's how I became the old drunk bitch with the black and white hair '''MANDY: '''OMG that was so exciting! '''STEPH: '''I can't believe it.. '''CLAIRE: '''After that I felt so happy and colorful, I was ''"shining like a star". 'STEPH: '''Damn I'm traumatized '''CLAIRE: '''Well, I told you because I know YOU KILLED THAT PERSON '''MANDY: '''OMG #MindBlown '''STEPH: '''WAIT WHAT NO! Mandy, Bela and I found Ricky, he was already dead! '''CLAIRE: '''Bela found..OMG RICKY..too? '''MANDY: '''Yeah '''CLAIRE: '''Why wasn't she helping you? '''STEPH: '''Because she's a little bitch '''CLAIRE: '''Oh..I thought you killed Ricky so I told you my story '''STEPH: '... 'MANDY: '''btw great story ''Claire, Mandy and Steph leave but someone was watching them from the woods...Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1A